cosmicleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Pipis
Description A girl from the star system of Vampirus. While she may be a hardcore sadist, she herself is not aware of this despite that she loves to see the anguished expression on her opponents as she pummels them. Upon hearing that she could "shred the competition" in the Cosmic League she quickly made her way to the Cosmic Crux. Default Loadout Playing Pipis (WIP, some help will be appreciated) PipisCore Her Core's weapon, "PipisCore", is usually where most of her mobility came from. This attack makes Pipis charges towards her foes and doing decent damage in the process.The maximum effective range for her Core subweapon is 32 m. Note that while she "charges" into her foe without "Null Stun", her attack sequence can be canceled by projectiles and attacks that do 10(assumed) and above damage.(e.g: Charging into a Albatross Laza as he fires a projectile will canceled her animation and start the cooldown of the attack). This ability requires Boost to do any upwards attacks. Should she use this ability with insufficient Boost, she will dive into the ground and either hit an enemy on the area of impact or just empty air. Blinding Razor The cream of the crop of her ability is the "Blinding Razor", Pipis's 2nd subweapon. The animation starts of with Pipis raising her chainsaw, then within a maximum range of 10.1, she "saws" any opponents that gets in her way. It can deal serious damage ranging from 71- 130. It is also recommended to hit the enemy in the back to get the most out of the damage.It also applies a damage over time that lasts for 11 seconds and does 10 damage per second. Like her "PipisCore" subweapon ability, it can be canceled from projectiles and attacks that does 10 damage and above. Also, she is required to stay stationery while "sawing" her opponent, should she fail to land a strike on the enemy, it is best to hope that the enemy doesn't fight back and giving them a chance to attack her with impunity. Whats good about her? One thing that also makes Pipis durable in a fight is that every time when she successfully hits an opponent with her Core subweapon, she gains back the Boost that was used to perform the attack from it with a little extra to keep her afloat for awhile. However, when used after a recently "sawed" opponent, she receives approximately 40% of her boost back. Since her "PipisCore" makes her move fast to her enemy. This also makes her a fast hunter on chasing down enemies. The Buzz Saw Gun The Buzz Saw Gun (Default Main weapon) is Pipis's weapon of choice for causing damage over time effect to her foes. As she successfully land hits to her opponents, it produces a "ring" surrounding the victim, which indicates that they are bleeding and they are suffering from damage over time from Pipis. ('''The Bleeding effect DOES NOT kill targets below 1 HP). '''Hitting the enemy with this gun 4 times will produce a yellow "ring" effect, which inflicts 2 damage per second. The orange "ring" inflicts 5 damage per second and the red "ring" inflicts 10 damage per second. Variable Counter Her shift, Variable Counter, has 2 forms. The yellow barrier covers Pipis's front with an ability to block projectile. Do note of its disadvantage below: * It can soak up to 100 Damage of projectile damage * It does not stop explosions from penetrating through the shield * It does not stop Melee Damage ( Rinie's "backflip") Pipis can also create a Crimson barrier behind that blocks any incoming melee attacks (e.g: Lunastasia's Blue Moon Blade, Crimrose's Crimson Edge) and damages the attacker as well. It also refills 50% of Pipis's Boost meter if the counter was successful. ( Press S+ Shift to activate the "back" variable counter) Cartridges Some recommended cartridges to put for Pipis are: * B Grade, Opportunist (10% Back Attack)- A must-have for players who wants to deal as much damage as possible while on the enemy's back. ** C Grade, Boost Conversion (Convert Damage)- Since most of her important attacks involves charging head front, this could help her fly longer should she soak up any damage from her foes.